The Lone Wolf
by Hikaru69
Summary: The Lone wolf This is not a Alpha and Omega story! This is a new story and I decided to do it of wolves... She had been abandoned, raised by a stranger, and separated by the stranger at a young age, due to a pack of wolves killing her. The pup is a rare wolf, she is the silver wolf with the black markings, and red eyes. What life will bring her, only the creator knows...
1. Into

Intro

Growling and barking at all sides around the pair, as they try to protect there few week old only daughter. They had there pups too late in the season and winter was really harsh, they managed to keep the pure silver female alive.

The two parents look around franticly in the large number of wolves, hopping for an opening for their pup to run away, but no such luck if she where to make a break for it, she would get caught right away.

"Kill them, kill them all"! Yells one of the wolves in the distance. The parents both go into a protective stance, waiting for the first wolf to attack. The first one to swiftly attack was on the fathers side, he goes into combat. The mother looks over seeing an ever so slightly black blur moving around in the trees. She shakes her head and looks at the wolf approaching her, she shows her fangs letting them know that the pup will not be killed with out a fight.

The pup looks around watching as her parents get attacked on all sides knocked to the ground, bleeding, she looks at her mother and whimpers at her. Her mother lifts her head and looks at her daughter then yells, "Run Hikaru"! The pup looks around and cowers as she sees the wolves walking her direction. She closes her eyes waiting for the same fate that you parents got. Only difference is, she hears whining and others yelping in pain, as well as a horrifying growl. She opens her eyes and they widen at what she sees, its a larger black wolf, that looks almost demonic to her. His glowing red eyes, his large canine fangs, and just the way he stands is telling her that he is a different type of wolf.

"W-what is h-he doing h-here"? She looks back and sees her mother still alive.

"Mom"! She yells and runs over to her. She licks the wound on her face hoping its going to help.

"The shadow wolf", she says still looking at the horrifying creature. Hikaru looks over at the wolf, and her eyes widen at the sight before her, he grabs the neck of one of the wolves, snaps it then tosses the corpse over his back and into another wolf that had just lunged at him. Hikaru looks back at her mother and lets out a scream, she sees the fangs of another large wolf in her mother face. She watches horrified as he crunches down, and she hears the skull snap, then he lets go. Blood dripping from his snout, as he growls at the child.

"I will not let you live", he snarls at her. Hikaru backs up as he walks steps closer to her, she backs right into her father, and is trapped there as he is now hovering over her. He smiles, licks his chops and opens his mouth as wide as he can, blood dripping from under his tong.

"You forgot about me Zack"! Yells the large black wolf jumping onto the brown wolf. Hikaru watches as the two of them roll, and the brown one landed on top giving him the advantage. She then looks at her mother for a brief moment then looks back at the two rather large wolves. She gasps when she watches as the brown wolf grabs the black wolf's face sinking his right bottom canine into the black ones right eye.

With in a flash the black one gets up, howls in pain for a brief moment, and jumps the brown one grabbing a hold of his ear, and tearing it, taking it right off of him. He drops the ear and looks at Hikaru then narrows his eyes, the hurt one with blood coming out of it.

"Run you stupid child", he barks at her in furry. With the sound of his voice, that's all she does, out of fear, she jumps over her fathers dead body and runs, as fast and as far as her little legs will let her go. She don't know how long she had ran for, but she had reached a small river where she collapses.


	2. Chapter 1

The Lone Wolf Ch 1

**here is the first chapter, in joy :D**

Hikaru the 2 week old pup had slept in that same spot for two whole days, she had made herself exhausted. She only awakes to splashing in the little river. She groans as she slowly gets up, her joints ache for how long she had ran for. She looks over and she sees a pack of wolves on the other side, some pups splashing in the water, laughing and playing with out a care in the world. Hikaru slowly and cautiously makes her way over to them, wanting to play too.

The three other pups all stop when they sense her coming, and turn around and look at her. She stops a few inches away from them and looks at them as they eye her.

"C-can I pl-play"? She shakily asks. The three pups move back ever so slightly.

"What"? She asks. She then hears growling from beside her and she looks over, a grey wolf with a scare over his left eye is growling at her. She puts her tail between her legs and slowly backs away.

"We do not need you near our pack, you have blood all over you"! He snaps. Hikaru whimpers then turns around and slowly walks back to her side of the river, then sits on the shore line, looking over at the other pups who have gone back to playing. She sighs and looks at her reflection in the water, seeing that she has blood all over her beautiful silver coat. Her ears go down and she closes her eyes as she starts to cry.

Once she calms some, she opens her eyes, and lets out a scared yelp as she sees the reflection of a larger walk hovering over her, she jumps into the water turning around at the same time, trying to hide herself in the shallow water.

"Sorry to frighten you child", says a rosy voice. The red wolf sits down and looks at Hikaru, eyeing her, studying her.

"Whats your name"? She asks. Hikaru just backs up some more, not trusting her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", she says as if reading Hikaru's mind.

"H-Hikaru". The red wolf nods her head and looks over at the pack of wolves and sighs.

"You know that use to be my pack till I ended up having pups from a outsider", she says saddened.

"I was an alpha". At the pups word, Hikaru puts her ears up and stands, her tail is still between her legs.

"Other pups"? She asks in a small hopeful voice. The adult wolf puts her ears down and looks away as she closes her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, I gave birth when I was still in the pack and they killed them, nearly killed me too if I hadn't ran", she answers. Hikaru's ears go back and she whimpers quietly.

"But if you would like, I could take you in and look after you, teach you about the lone life", she says. Hikaru stands up and looks at the female wolf before her, and nods her head.

"Good my name is Rose", she stats. Then she gets up and walks over to the water and laps up some water.

"Lets go, I'll take you to my den, then I'll go out and get you something to eat", she says. Hikaru nods her head, she knows she is hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since a few hours before the attack. She looks down as she remembers it. She hadn't paid attention through out the whole walk, and walked right into Rose's back leg.

"Well this is it, you little day dreamer, you stay here ok", Rose says as she is looking at Hikaru. Hikaru nods her head and watches Rose running off to get her some food. Hikaru sighs and walks into the little rock den and lays in it, closing her eyes and deciding to get some more sleep while she waits.

* * *

A young female wolf, of 4 weeks old, is eating some rabbit carcase, her brothers and sisters are eating a deer one. She pulls off one more bite before she stops eating due to her stomach being full. She walks over to her mother, who is laying down and lays with her.

"Finished sweety"? Her mother asks then licks her daughters face.

"Yes mom", she replies. Her mother lays back down and closes her eyes, falling asleep soon after. The young pure black wolf with the unusual green eyes watch her siblings as they start to play, moving away from the dens safe point. She decides to let her mother sleep and gets up, making her way to the others, wanting to get them back.

"Guys come on, come back, we aren't suppose to be out this far", she says as she had finally caught up to them after having to run.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Krys", says one of the pups looking back.

"Yeah live a little, Krystina", says yet another one, though this one stayed doing what it was doing.

"Mom said we shouldn't leave the safety zone", Krystina replies.

"Your a poor sport", says her younger sister, who is the runt. Krystina stops, smelling something strange in the air, and looks around, she don't see anything.

"Guys its not safe, lets go", she says.

"It is safe, now follow us", says another. She stops walking and watches as her siblings all walk down the hill. She waits to see what happens. Her ears go back when she hears her brothers and sisters yells of pain. She puts her tail between her legs and rushes back to the den. Her mother had gotten up and was looking for them, she gets to her, and says, "They... They... They where killed", she finally manages to get out. Her mother gasps and then steps back and lifts her head, and howls, calling her mate.

Krystina hears a stick snap and she looks over and her eyes widen, there is a large brown wolf just outside the boarder line. She hears her mother growling. Krystina looks over the large brown wolf and notices an ear gone.

"Kill the pup this time", the brown one snaps. Then out of no where a lot of wolves come running out heading for Krystina.

"Run"! Her mother yells, and that is what she does, she runs, rushing out of her dens protection and rushes into the forest a few wolves following her, but she can out run them, because she can make quick turns. That's just what she does, and she continues running even though she can't hear them behind her, but she wants a safe distance away from them. She then rushes into another clearing, looking back as she runs wanting to be sure. Then she suddenly stops and rolls back some. She is on her back looking at what she had ran into, and her eyes widen, its the most gorgeous wolf she has ever seen.

He is all silver, with the nicest pale blue eyes she has ever seen.

"In a hurry are we"? He asks in an angelic voice one that can make her melt. She might of if she was of age.

"I'm running from danger, and I'm afraid my parents must be dead by now", she says as she rolls onto her stomach and looks down with her ears back out of sadness.

"Your family attacked by a pack"? He asks.

"Yes", she answers.

"Second one with in three days, come I'll provide you a safe heaven", he says as he begins to walk. Krystina reluctantly follows, knowing that if she don't, she would get killed out her just by the elements and other animals. They walked for a distance till she sees this mighty falls.

"Wow", she says.

"Come we have to walk through it, but first, you have to cover yourself in mud, so they can't track you here", he says as he looks over at a small pit of mud. She looks over and hates the thought of getting dirty, but decides to do it any way and walks over, falling in as she steps foot in it, not realizing it was deep. She then feels some one grab her from her shoulders and she is lifted out of the mud then he walks her to the water, through the water.

She looks up at the water fall admiring it as fast as she could, before she was doused in water, the mud getting cleaned off herself. On the other side, the silver wolf with the blue eyes puts her down and she looks and her eyes widen, there is a fair sized pack in here.

"Come", he says. Krystina follows him, he walks over to another black wolf, female this time and stops.

"What do you want, Kiba"? She asks.

"I want you to take care of this little wolf", Kiba answers. The black wolf looks down at the smaller version of herself and smiles.

"All right, what is your name"? She asks.

"Krystina". The black wolf nods and looks over at the other pups.

"To make yourself feel better, go and try to have some fun", she says. Krystina looks at her then the pups and smiles, she runs over to them and starts to get into the game.

"Kiba, is she, I mean she has the greens eyes", the black wolf asks.

"I'm not sure, Sasha, but if she is, then she needs a home", Kiba says as he sits down and looks at the kids playing.

"Yo, Kiba, wanna go and hunt"? Another white wolf with grey underside asks. Kiba looks over and nods then bids Sasha fair well then walks off after taking one glance at the young wolf.

* * *

Hikaru wakes to the sound of something being dropped, she gets up and walks out of the den and looks at the dead body of a rather large animal with brown and black. She then digs in, needing the food. Rose lays near by watching the pup with a smile and also know what Hikaru had been through. She had witnessed the death of her parents by accident. When the young pup had ran, it toke her a while to find it.

"_She has to be, there is no doubt about it_", she thinks, and looks up. She remembers seeing that large black wolf before he had gotten to the place. Its been years since the elemental's have been out, so why now? She wonders looking into the sky that can be seen through the many trees that are shading her den.

"Rose, Rose, Rose"! Yells a frantic teen wolf running into her den. She gets up and Hikaru looks up briefly to look and goes back to her food.

"What is it, Joe"? Rose asks.

"Something is going on in the west end, all the animals are just rushing from there to here... And some of them look really bad", he says.

"Hikaru stay here", Rose says as she looks at her, Hikaru looks up and nods her head as blood drips down her face. Joe looks at the little pup and tilts his head confused, but ignores it. Rose looks at him then says, "Show me". He nods and turns then starts running, Rose goes with him, Hikaru stops for a moment and smells something other then the food in front of her. She looks around and it seems to be coming from the area that the other two had gone. She gets up and for some reason something in her is pushing her towards the place.

She rushes to catch up to the others. She had ran to the point that her lungs start to burn, she had finally caught up, them crouched behind a bush looking at the passing animals.

"Rose", Hikaru whispers.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here"? Joe asks as he looks at her.

"I don't know I feel as though I'm suppose to be here", Hikaru answers. Rose nods and says, "Come on then, come between us and look out, but what ever you do, don't leave". Hikaru nods and walks to the bush between them, and peeks out, noticing some strange bites on the animals passing by, and the ones that are far behind are worse. Then a sickening howl can be heard. All three of them look over and it looks to be a wolf, just with spikes coming from its back, what looks to be venom coming from its mouth, it has four eyes, not three, a long tail, that has a layer of spikes going down the centre.

It stops, the venom coming from its mouth and hitting the ground, killing what ever is in its path. Rose takes a look and sees some of the animals had dropped dead.

"We have to go, now", Rose says. Joe nods and they where about to move, when they notice the beast looking in there direction. Rose looks over and sees that Hikaru is no longer with them.

"Hikaru"! She yells, and gets up her eyes widen, Hikaru is standing in front of the bush her tail in air, her fur up, she is growling viciously.

"Rose, look at her body", Joe says. Rose does just that, and Hikaru seems to have faded marks starting on her body.

"I was right", she says.

"Right about what"? Joe asks.

"She is an elemental", Rose answers. Then the two of them look at the creature as it barks. Sending spits of venom around. Hikaru moves swiftly to dodge them, and ends up in her place again, still growling dangerously. The creature makes its way to her, its jaw open wide, she moves swiftly, Joe and Rose move just in time and look over, both gasp as Hikaru has a hold of the horrible creatures jugular. It howls in pain and jumps around, trying to get the little flea off of it. After a while he succeeds in doing so and pins her under his paw.

"Hikaru"! Rose yells, but knows there is nothing she can do against this creature. The beast hovers its face over her, all the venom gone from its mouth for now. Hikaru struggles under it, biting and growling. The creature just laughs at her, and then a small amount of venom falls and lands right beside her. She looks at it then glares dangerously back at the venom baring creature. Then its mouth is now full, venom is now dripping down its jaw, it then brings its mouth to her, the venom slowly falling down, inches away from her face. Rose watches horrified, and closes her eyes to look away, Joe keeps on looking.

Hikaru lets out a scream of pain as the venom goes down her ear, taking the fur and skin along with it. Then her eyes start to glow red, and a red substance starts coming out of her mouth, her coat becomes a golden colour and the black marks can been seen clearly. She then bites the creatures paw, causing it to howl in pain and move it off of her, licking it only to get his tong burned. The red stuff reaches the ground, but disappears instead of killing the plant life off. Her tail had become longer, her claws sharp and her body had become skinner.

"She is the harpooner of death", Rose breaths as she looks over. Hikaru, then runs with speed that no one can catch up to, and ends up under the beast, She looks up and jumps, the whole in its chest leading straight for the heart, she digs her claws into the creature and takes the large heart in her mouth, jumps out and looks at the creature, it just looks at her, not moving, but starring. She narrows her eyes and bites the heart, sending greed blood all over the place, the large creature falls with out a sound, and its skin slowly falls off the large skeleton, leaving a pile of green all around it.

"She is the death god"? Joe asks.

"Looks that way, its only the death god that can get into the chest of something, anything", Rose answers, as she watches Hikaru turn back to normal, and falls over.

"Well she used up a lot", Joe says.

"For a pup, she shouldn't have been able to use it at all", Rose says, as she gets up and walks over to Hikaru, looking her over. She has what looks to be faded black strips, a ring just around under the tip of her tail, Two black strips appearing on her flank, her paws are going black, right now they are all grey. She has a faded black strip on each leg in the same spot, above the elbow of her legs. She has two on her neck, and her ears are black. Her chest has a black star, around her mouth, a faint line of grey, that ends at the bottom of her nose. She then has faded black marks coming out from in front of her eyes. And small black lines just above her eyes.

"Is that the markings of the death wolf"? Joe asks as he walks over.

"I believe so", Rose answers. Then she picks Hikaru up and walks back, Joe in toe, as he looks at the large skeleton.

"I have to remember not to piss her off", he says. Rose only chuckles at this.

* * *

The other pups ended up leaving Krystina behind and she decided to go exploring, as Sasha said it was all right. She had found a place she can use as a hide out, and now she is exploring it. She walks all the way to a dead end, that had the smell of blood. She follows it, and stops at a baby rabbit, the mother she can see isn't far behind, standing on its hind legs ears up as she looks at her. Krystina looks at the baby dead rabbit, blood all around her, and feels sorrow. Sure she eats rabbit, but the baby dieing, its not right.

She noses it, trying to see if it is really dead, and yes, it was cold, and stiff. She sits down and looks at the bunny, trying to think of what to do, she knows she was lead here for some reason, but she don't know why. She looks back over to the mother and she is still there.

"This must be the only baby she has", Krystina says. She sighs and looks back at the baby, feeling something go through her, then she sees her chest glow, she looks down, and sees a white star appear, she then looks at her paw as white sock shows up on it, she then places her paw onto the little rabbit, not knowing why, but for some reason instinct toke over. As soon as she had done that, she feels energy flow through her being and to the little rabbit, the blood around it, slowly goes into the dead body, and it breaths.

When the glow was gone, she looks at the baby bunny and her eyes widen, its alive, and looking at her. Then it turns around and hops away. She looks down at her paw and her eyes widen, where the white sock had ended is now grey, she looks at her chest and sees a faded white star, also in a dark grey colour. She gets a glance at her tail and it too has faded grey on it, in a ring that seems to cross the tip on both sides in a x form. Then strips on her flank, as far as she can tell on her neck, and her legs.

"What is going on"? She asks. She then walks back, wanting to find out what is happening to her, she had smelt the death of her parents and wanted to bring them back, but didn't bother going back, because those wolves where after her. She stops when she sees something strange, she then walks toward it, walking into a cave, looking at the walls, and seeing a wolf carved on the wall, that looks like her, just with white markings on its body, where her faded ones are.

She looks over all the carvings and spots another, just its silver with black markings and it seems to turn demon.

"Life and death", Krystina finds herself reading.

"Yes, your the life god, you bring life to those that weren't suppose to lose it, and the other one, is the death god, it can kill anything it chooses, except for you, and you can't bring it back if it dies", Sasha;s voice says.

"But the both of you can kill one another". Krystina looks from her to the walls and back to her.

"Do you know if the death child is alive"? She asks.

"I'm not sure, but we pray that he or she is, we have a large problem that should be coming to this part of the continent, in a few more years", Sasha says.

"I'll tell you all about that when you have more training and get older", Sasha says. Krystina nods, taking this not so badly, she finds it rather cool. She smiles as she walks toward Sasha.

"Then lets get started", she says walking by her. Sasha smiles and turns around then follows her, planning on doing just that...

**What is so horrifying that the death and life gods have been born again? And what does the brown wolf named Zack have to do with any of it? What about that mysterious shadow species of wolf, why did he protect little Hikaru? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lone Wolf Ch 2**

**Here is the second chapter, :)**

Hikaru is now exactly 2 years old, Rose had taught her how to hunt, so now she can go and get food on her own. When she hunts alone, she had did some testing, she had turned into her demonic self and killed creatures instantly, and a few times, she don't know how, but she had managed to turn some dead creatures into demonic ones.

"Hikaru"! Joe yells looking for the young wolf. Hes been looking for her nearly half a day, Rose wants her back at the den, its still not safe for Hikaru to be venturing out on her own far from the den. The only thing so far that Rose has yet to teach the young wolflet, is to fight other wolves. Hikaru lifts her ears from the rabbit she had been eating, hearing her name being called, then she smiles evilly as she gets up from her laying position.

She walks over to the bush and slouches as if she where hunting something, and waits for Joe to come into view. When she sees him she smile when he turns his back to her and calls her name. She moves swiftly and slowly toward him, jumping over the bush with out any sounds and lands on his back, knocking him down with a yelp. He looks up and growls.

"Hikaru why do this all the time"? He asks. Hikaru shrugs and licks the side of his face before getting off him.

"Because your so easy", Hikaru says. He shakes his head before standing and looks at her fully.

"Rose wants you home, now", he finally says after looking at her with his dark brown eyes for a while. Hikaru shakes her head and looks around then turns and starts walking.

"Hey that's not the way to the den", Joe says.

"I don't want to go home yet", Hikaru replies as she walks away slowly.

"That's not the point, your in dangerous grounds here", Joe stats as he follows close behind Hikaru.

"Not if you like the neighbours", she says grinning now.

"Not him again", Joe groans. Hikaru stops walking and looks back at him and glares, "If you don't like it then go home".

"Yeah and get my hide torn by Rose, no way", Joe says. Hikaru shakes her head and begins walking again.

"Your what, like 2, 3 years older then me"? Hikaru asks.

"4 years to be exact", Joe says annoyed. Hikaru just shakes her head and continues walking. The two of them walked for what felt like hours before they come across the neighbouring pack. Hikaru stays a distance away from them, knowing all too well that they don't like outsiders. She just stairs at the red, brown and black brindle wolf for as long as she can. He so happens to be the leader of the pack.

Not really paying attention to the wolf that had approached him, and whispered something in his ear, he turns to the direction that Joe and Hikaru are in and bares his teeth.

"Ah, Hikaru I think they know we are here", Joe says.

"No, I'm all ways in this spot, we're fine here", she says just daydreaming about him, not noticing that Joe is right.

"Kill the silver wolf", says the leader of the pack. Hikaru's eyes widen as she hears him say that, she then turns to look at Joe and he is looking at her worried.

"Lets get out of here, and lose them, no one knows where the den is", Joe says. Hikaru nods and turns then follows Joe away from the den. They run for hours, not getting attacked, but getting further away from them. They come to a mud pit and both at the same time with out a word jump in it and roll around, getting rid of there sent. After they where done rolling, they look at one another and start laughing.

"We have to do that again", Joe says, after calming a bit. Hikaru looks at him and nods her head, still calming down.

"Come on, we should head off so they don't find us here", she says as she stands, refusing the urge to shake. Joe nods and also stands, they follow the mud trail till it ends, then they walk through the forest, and go to the river.

"Bath time", Hikaru says as she rushes to it, making little dried flakes of mud to come off of her. Joe shakes his head and slowly walks to the water. He don't like the hole bath thing. He walks in and lays down, letting the current of the water to wash the mud away. Hikaru rolls around, scratching her back on the rocks and stuff to get it all out of he fur. They stayed like that for the next few hours, it getting dark.

Hikaru sits in the water and looks at the forest line and her eyes widen. She will never forget that wolf that saved her life. He is standing there looking at the water, or her, she can't tell. She gets up and runs to him, not taking her eyes off of the rather large black wolf. Joe close behind sensing something different about the animal.

"Hey its you, I mean...", she stammers. The large wolf just chuckles and says, "Glade to so your doing fine".

"Who are you exactly"? Joe asks, his fur sticking up and him in a protective stance.

"Easy lade, your in no danger with me", he says.

"What is your name"? Hikaru asks, the wolf looks at her and shakes his head.

"Forget that for now, you two should be heading home", he says as he starts toward the water. Hikaru watches him go and she notices he don't look quit the same. She shakes her head when Joe tugs on her tail.

"Come lets go", he says. She turns around and the two of them make there way back to the den.

* * *

Krystina sits at her secret spot looking down at every one, she all ways gets out of the work because she hides away, and Kiba takes on extra work. She smiles at that, she has come to like that silver wolf, but she will never tell anyone that, and she won't show it to anyone at all. She looks up at the sky, wondering who the other wolf is like, the death wolf.

"Krystina, you know you can't make Kiba do everything", Sasha says as she walks over to Krystina, she is the only one that knows of her secret, she had promised not to tell anyone about it. And Krystina believes her.

"I know, its just I don't like doing that other work, and isn't it better if I'm hidden. If its true that there are wolves out there looking to kill me and other wolf, then wouldn't it be safe to stay hidden"? Krystina asks, as she looks over at her mentor with concern on her face. She had actually given this some thought if figured its now time to voice her concern. Sasha sits beside the young wolfet and looks over the rest of the pack.

"We are all more then enough to handle what is to come this way, we where trained for this day to come... Besides soon we will have to go out and look for the death wolf", she sighs. Krystina looks down and spots Kiba coming in through the secret passage bringing in some food. Krystina looks around and sighs then brings her gaze onto Sasha. She don't want to see any of them to get hurt because of her. She knows too well that who ever helps the two wolves will get killed in the end, and she don't want to see this group die because of her... Just like her parents.

"I'm going to go down and see Kiba", she says as she gets to all four paws and starts walking. She looks back after she had walked for a while to see if Sasha was following her and smiles when she isn't. She walks through the different tunnels and stops then looks back to make sure she is the only one. She nods satisfied that she is, she then turns down a tunnel that looks hidden, and walks through it. She didn't like the fact that she was such a danger to the group that helped her.

She walks for what felt like hours till she comes to the light at the end of the tunnel. She walks out and yawns then stretches then turns to walk, but stops dead in her tracks, Kiba with a brown wolf is standing there waging his tail ever so slightly behind him.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going back in their, I don't want to cause this peaceful place any trouble", she says her ears back slightly as she watches Kiba's blue eyes watching her.

"Who said anything about getting you back in their"? Kiba asks as he sits down and looks at her with an amused look on his face. Krystina tilts her head to the side slightly not sure what he is getting at.

"Kiba and I want to come with you", the brown wolf who's name evades me at the moment, says.

"But..", "I will not take no for an answer, we are coming with you and that's final", Kiba interrupts her with his eyes narrowed and a slight growl in his voice. Krystina slowly moves down as Kiba stands up making himself look big.

"Good now that its settled, lets go", he says going back to normal. Krystina smiles and shakes her head as she watches him walking toward the forest. She then follows close behind him and the other wolf. A three wolf pack walking into the unknown.

The three of them walk all the way to a river, only to stop at the edge of the forest seeing a large black wolf laying near the water. Kiba looks at the wolf a bit more and gasps.

"It can't be", he says. Krystina looks at him with questioning eyes and looks at the wolf.

"What"? She asks.

"It looks like the shadow demon", the brown wolf says.

"Who is the shadow demon"? Krystina asks. Kiba looks at her shocked that she don't know and sighs then looks back at the sleeping form of a really fascinating creature.

"Lets just say he is the creature that made it possible that we are still alive", Kiba says.

"The story is too long to tell, and you would get board of it really quick", the brown wolf adds as he sits down looking at the large creature wondering what Kiba is going to do.

"Come, he may know something about the bringer of death", Kiba says as she starts toward the black sleeping wolf that no one knows the name of.

"Are you crazy, he can kill us if he wanted to", Krystina says in protest, scared taking over her form, her legs are shaking ever so slightly to what they had told her.

"He won't hurt us", Kiba says with out looking back at her. Krystina sighs and walks cautiously toward them.

"Yo shadow demon", the brown wolf says as he comes ahead of Kiba and is the closest one to the shadow wolf. The big black wolf groans and opens his only good eye and looks at the three of them, his eye instantly looking at Krystina.

"What"? He says darkly.

"We where just wondering if you know if the bringer of death is alive", Kiba says as he sits down a few feet away. The black wolf puts his ears up and looks at them all amused.

"Why"? He asks.

"Its just that I know that the giver of life is alive, and I was just wondering if you may know that the bringer of death is alive also", Kiba answers.

"Well yes in fact she is, I saved her myself", he says as he slowly stands up. Krystina backs up, not trusting this large wolf.

"Do you know where she is"? Kiba asks looking up at the now standing wolf. He only shakes his head before yawning showing off his large fangs, Krystina backs up even more. He then sets his gaze on her and chuckles some.

"It is right for you to fear me... I can easily kill you and you can't do anything to me", he says. Krystina stops and looks at him.

"How do you know that"? She asks.

"Because the last one of your kind tried many years ago, and no matter what they did, they couldn't hurt me", he replies.

"So you killed them"? She snarls. He shakes his head again and walks a step, Kiba and the brown wolf back up.

"Now I didn't wolfet", he says chuckling some more.

"Now if you excuse me, I should be going about my every day things", he says as he starts walking now.

"Wait, how do we know if she is around or not"? Kiba asks. The black wolf stops and looks back then answers, "Just look for the white wolf with the black markings, she isn't hard to miss". And at that he walks to the forest and disappears into it.

"He was scary, lets not do that again", Krystina says looking at Kiba. Kiba looks at her and shakes his head then replies, "I have a strange feeling". Krystina looks at him oddly and watches him turn around and walk to the water, getting a drink of water.

"Well now what"? The brown one asks.

"We look, if anything, that death wolf is here some where, she just has to be if he is around", Kiba answers then goes back to lapping up some water. Krystina sighs and walks over to the water and sits down, looking into it at her reflection and wondering how she ended up being the life bearer.

* * *

Hikaru and Joe come close to the den, when Hikaru just stops out of no where.

"What is it"? Joe asks a bit shocked at her sudden stop.

"Its Rose..", Hikaru trails as she starts rushing to the den, Joe in toe. When they get close enough they both just out right and stopped sensing others near the den.

"Tell us where she is, we can smell her here", says a voice. Hikaru moves swiftly over to a bush and looks through it, to see the same wolves that had attacked her family.

"I don't know who your talking about", Rose says with confidence.

"Hikaru, lets get her out of here", Joe says as he comes up beside her, was about to go through when Hikaru stops him.

"Believe me, you won't last", she whispers. Joe looks at her and his eyes widen, he's never seen her tremble before, she was afraid, her eyes are huge, her mouth is some one open and her bottom jaw is chattering some.

"Jack she will not talk", says the same wolf. Hikaru then froze when she sees the one wolf that is missing an ear come into view.

"Look, we know she has been here, for one her smell is all over the place and two, its the only place we have not searched, now... If you want to life, tell us where she is", he says walking over to her and looking down at her.

"I don't know who your talking about", she says again. He just shakes his head and growls some, then says, "Don't lie to me... Its not nice". Then he shows his fangs in warning.

"One more time", he says as he walks beside her.

"I don't know", Rose answers.

"Wrong words", Jack says and lunges at her, she lets out a single painful yelp before a sickening snap can be heard. Joe watches horrified as Jack tosses the body of Rose over as if it where a doll. Then the other wolves all viciously tear her a part.

"Lets get out of here", Joe says as he looks at Hikaru then looks at her worriedly at the state she is in. He noses her trying to get her out of her stat of shock.

"Hikaru, lets go", he says, trying to tune out the sounds of flesh and bones being ripped to pieces. Hikaru snaps out of it and looks at him then nods her head, and turns around and slowly crawls away, as does Joe. Once the two of them come far enough away, Hikaru couldn't help but start whimpering, the only other being she has known to be family to her is gone. Joe walks to a spot away from her and hurls up what he had managed to get into his stomach a few hours before finding her.

After a while of both of them resting and comforting each other, they both got up and with out a word, just started walking, to where they don't know. Hikaru looks over and suddenly stops, feeling a slight pull to her. Joe stops and looks at her.

"Hikaru you all right"? He asks. She looks at him and nods her head, then begins to move.

* * *

Krystina stopped for a short while looking over, wondering what that feeling was. She shakes her head and continues following Kiba. Then he stops dead in his tracks and looks around.

"Hide, now", he says. And so the three of them did just that, they all hide. Not wanting to make a sound or question Kiba, Krystina just lays there waiting for what danger may come. Her eyes widen at the sight before her, wolves with blood, but the one that shocked her most is the large brown one that stops and looks over in her direction. She cowards some, seeming to recognize him, but not too sure why.

"What is it Jack"? One of the wolves asks.

"Just that the bringer of life is here, but I'll let her go for now", he says with a smile and continues walking off.

"You know him"? The brown one asks as the three of them come together again. Krystina shakes her head and replies, "Though I feel I should". Kiba looks at her shocked then sighs and looks down the way they came.

"Well we might as well take a look at why they had all that blood on them", he says and starts walking in that direction. Krystina follows suit, and so does the other wolf. They walked all the way back to where the other wolves had come from and Krystina gasps as she looks at a wolf in many pieces.

"Oh my god", she says as she looks away ready to gag. Kiba walks over to the cave and smells the air, then looks around.

"Their where two others with this one, and there isn't another body in sight", he says looking back at his two companions.

"So what, take a look around to see if they are near by"? Krystina asks trying her best to ignore the sight before her.

"Yes, exactly", Kiba says as he starts walking around the perimeter. Krystina too walks around looking for any clues, but her down fall is, she would all ways hide when it came to tracking.

"Kiba over here, I think there are two that had run off this way", the brown wolf says catching Kiba's and Krystina's attention. The two of them walk over and look at the area and Kiba follows the sets of paw prints a little in.

"They where in a rush, lets follow", he says. The other two nod and they start off in the direction that the other two have gone.

**There you have it, the second chapter :D yay happy I managed to get it done.**


End file.
